


Bird In The Grass

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Call Me By Your Name (2017) Filming Location | Crema Italy, Charmie, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fontanile Quarantina, Getting to Know Each Other, I Don't Even Know, Italy, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: "I don't think this is what Luca meant when he told us we should get to know each other."
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Bird In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635334041414008832/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt "I dare you.".  
> 

“Shit, this place is beautiful,” Armie says, as he drops his bike into the grass.

They had been told by Luca to go for a ride together, take a look at some of the places where they’ll be filming. Get to know each other.

“It’s going to be pretty special,” Timothée says, more to himself than anything, as they look down through the trees, only to find the quiet, hidden pond, the only sounds that can be heard those of the trickling water and the cicadas.

“It is,” Armie agrees, stretching out, not failing to notice his co-star checking him out before quickly turning away from him.

Armie looks around, making sure that they are truly alone, before stepping up to him, and putting his hands on his shoulders, making him jump up.

“Have you ever done it in a place like this?”

“No!” Timothée laughs, as he turns around. “Have you?”

“Not yet.” Armie grins. “But it could be fun.”

“Sure…”

The smile on Armie’s face grows bigger, as Timothée starts to blush, obviously noticing where this is heading. But he doesn’t say no, he doesn’t walk away from it.

“I dare you…,” Armie says, before bringing his mouth up to Timothée’s ear. “To suck me off.”

“Here?” Timothée laughs.

“Why not?”

Timothée hesitates, but then that cheekiness which Armie had seen in him when they had met the other day, comes back out again, and he kneels down.

Armie doesn’t hesitate to whip out his cock, and when Timothée takes it into his mouth, he grabs him by the shoulder, the feeling so good, that he can’t stop himself from cussing loudly.

But then they hear rustling in the grass nearby, and Timothée jumps up.

“It was probably just a bird,” Armie laughs. “Are you really going to leave me hanging?”

“We’ll get caught!”

“So?”

“You do it, then!” Timothée laughs, but when he sees the look on Armie’s face, he realizes that Armie is taking his comment seriously. And when he drops to his knees, a mischievous grin on his face, he can’t help but laugh at him, shaking his head.

“Come on, then!”

Timothée drops his shorts, still half-expecting Armie to back out. But Armie doesn’t back out, he doesn’t stop when they hear more rustling. He sucks Timothée off, until he comes with a loud grunt. Followed by a dozen of ‘fucks’ and ‘holy shits’.

“Well…” Armie grins, before making a point to teasingly wipe his thumb over his bottom lip.

“Holy shit!” Timothée repeats, still trying to catch his breath. “When Luca told us to get to know each other…”

“You don’t think this is what he meant?” Armie teases. “Maybe this is exactly what he meant.”

A shy smile begins to form on Timothée’s lips, and Armie can tell that the initial shock is already starting to wear off.

“Come on, let’s get back. And Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s been good getting to know you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
